1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of telescopes.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Gregorian telescope includes a parabolic primary mirror, which reflects incoming light rays through a focal point to an elliptical secondary mirror, which then refocuses the light to the final focal plane. These telescopes are expensive to construct because of the geometries required of the primary and secondary mirrors. In addition, these telescopes have a narrow field of view due to the curved focal surface, limiting the operation to fields on the order of about five minutes of arc.
There is a need in the art to increase the field of view. In addition, because of the high cost of constructing the telescope due to the large primary and secondary mirrors being aspheric (more difficult to manufacture conic sections), there is a need in the art to utilize aspheric primary and secondary mirrors.